


a lot of thought.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin debated it for ages.or: Anakin wants to ask Padmé out.  But he wants to do it when the time is right, so he thinks about it for a while.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	a lot of thought.

**Author's Note:**

> day 59, drabble 59.
> 
> Prompt 059 - invite.

Anakin debated it for ages. He knew that his constant talking about it was driving Obi-Wan insane, but Anakin needed to know that the time and the situation were right. Padmé Amidala was everything that he’d ever wanted out of life, and so he didn’t want to screw things up before they could begin. So he waited until they were talking regularly, hanging out alone together whenever their group of friends gathered, then one night he took a deep breath and extended an invitation for them to go to dinner and a movie together. Padmé just smiled and said yes.


End file.
